making dreams come true
by kristy87
Summary: Grissom and Sara are on a seminar. The seminar itself is boring, but the trip to London definitely has it's advantages. GSR


Disclaimer: I do not own CSI

AN: a short story... I just had to write this today. I don't know when I manage to write something else because of my final exams coming closer and closer. The next thing I will write will be the second part of "behind closed doors"...but I can't promise that it will be soon.

Spoilers: I wish this would happen, but I think TPTB wont read this fic so no, nothing here is in any spoilers.

Summary: Grissom and Sara are on a seminar. The seminar itself is boring, but the trip to London definitely has it's advantages.

Pairing: GSR OF COURSE!

* * *

**making dreams come true**

It was hot, thirty-nine crime scene investigators, biologist, criminologists, chemists and physicians were sweating in a room without air condition, trying to focus on the topic nevertheless. Person number forty was Gil Grissom who had stopped focusing on the topic long ago, but was sweating all the more.

Why?

The reason sat right next to him. He hadn't noticed that she was wearing a skirt until his pen had accidentally fallen down to the ground. While discreetly trying to get it back without bothering anyone, he had leaned down and had searched for it. And while searching for it, his eyes had _accidentally _wandered over her thighs… and then down to her _bare_ lower legs.

Now he just couldn't get the thought of 'all' this naked skin out of his head. The way the black straps of her high heel sandals formed a perfect contrast with her slightly tanned skin, the small tattoo on her ankle, the perfect form of her shanks… and the urge to touch her. Almost unbearable.

Fighting with himself, he at least tried to pretend that he was still paying attention to the lecture. Then he suddenly felt that she was softly nudging his upper arm. He swallowed hard, feeling incredibly caught.

She tilted her head to his. "When did you stop listening?" She whispered almost inaudible.

He took a look at his watch, then turned to her. "About an hour ago." He whispered as quietly as she had.

"You managed to listen to this longer than I did?" She asked almost unbelieving.

Now he chuckled. She made him feel and behave like a teenager. It was as if they were in school, bored by the teacher's talking and trying to find other possibilities to kill the time, talking about the newest gossip, asking for the homework for the next class to write it off…

It was late evening when they were finally released from the lecture and both of them were more than thankful that it was over. Grissom hoped that Sara did not damn him for taking her here. Although, he told himself, she could have said 'no'.

She was walking before him and he couldn't help but let his gaze wander south her back while he followed her. They walked through the lobby of their hotel and at some point Grissom allowed himself to catch up with her. "So, do you have plans for the evening?" He knew he probably shouldn't have asked, but he wanted to be sure that she really did not want to have dinner with this 'greedy' (at least in his eyes) physician, who had asked her to have dinner with him for three times in the first twenty minutes.

"Except for taking a shower a-s-a-p…" She tilted her head, thinking for a second. "No." She gave him a short smile. "You?"

"I have to call Catherine to find out if everything's okay at work."

They entered the elevator and he absentminded pressed the button for the second floor.

"Did I already thank you for giving me the chance to come to this seminar with you?" She asked after a moment of silence.

He turned to her and gave her a weak smile. He knew what would follow. "You did."

"Consider it as taken back." She winked and a bright smile flashed over her lips. "I think you need to make this up to me."

He smiled to himself. He was glad that her mood was so good at the moment. He loved it to see her happy. "Okay, I'll pay for dinner tonight." They hadn't agreed to have dinner, with this said he had simply presumed that they would have dinner together. Accepting a possible 'no' was easier this way.

"We've got a deal." She smirked and in the same moment the doors opened. Leaving the elevator she glanced over to him.

This time it did not feel uncomfortable that she had caught him smiling. Why shouldn't he let her know that he was looking forward to this?

After a short moment they reached their rooms. "When will we have dinner?" She asked, pulling her key-card through the slot.

"In one hour?" he asked, opening his door.

"Okay. See you then." She entered her room and disappeared behind the door

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

She looked even more beautiful than during the lecture. She wore a beige blouse, a middle long, or short (seeing it from an optimistic point of view it was short), green and brown patterned skirt and brown boots. He wondered if it was done on purpose that the small pendant disappeared low in her décolleté.

He couldn't help but watch her with fascination while she maneuvered the spaghettis from the plate on her fork. He almost forgot that he himself still had plenty of food on his plate. She made him forget time sometimes.

Sometimes she licked tomato sauce from her lips and each time it sent little showers of sensations down his spine.

She chuckled when she caught him looking at her. "Is there something on my nose?"

He grinned. "No…you look perfect."

The sweetest smile ever. She blushed, what made her even more beautiful. And she really became nervous. She had been as cool as a cucumber the whole evening, but this had knocked her off her track. She brushed a strand of hair behind her ear and tried to avoid looking at him. She nipped on her wine and then continued eating.

The whole day there had been a weird feeling in his stomach. A feeling that others would probably describe as butterflies. It was not the first time that he felt it while being near her, but it was the first time that he allowed himself to feel it, to even _enjoy_ feeling it. And it felt good.

"Would it be inappropriate to order dessert?" She asked after a while.

He raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Well, I already ate a huge portion of spaghettis with tomato sauce… I'm not getting too expensive, am I?"

"Not really." He winked. "Order whatever you want."

"Can I order you?"

All his facial features must have slipped from his face, because she broke out into soft laughter half a second later.

"I was just kidding." She chuckled and slightly leaned forward on her elbows, trying to meet his gaze. "Hey, that was just a joke. Don't look that shocked."

Gladly he found his words back on time. "I'm not shocked, I was rather… surprised."

"Surprised? So this is how you call it nowadays."

He smirked softly, but didn't answer.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

They had said goodnight like friends. They had behaved like friends the whole evening. There had been this invisible connection between them and he knew that they both had felt it. For the first time it had not felt uncomfortable to be with her, to talk with her about things that were not connected with work… but all the time he had felt that he actually wanted even more. Once he had started getting close to her he wanted even more than just the whole program.

As hard as he tried, he just couldn't sleep. All he could think of was her. The way she had looked tonight, her smiles, her laughter…

And he wondered if she might feel the same. He knew that some time ago she had felt more for him… but after all what had happened in between… what did she still feel? Was she probably feeling better now because she had stopped feeling something for him? Could they be so at ease around each other because she did not want a deeper relationship with him anymore?

Something definitely _had_ changed, he just didn't know whether it was good or bad.

At some point he just had enough of questioning himself. There was only one person who could answer his questions and she was in the room next door. Well aware of the fact that he was wearing his pyjamas, but not really caring about it, he left his room and knocked on her door.

Only then the thought that she might be sleeping came to his mind. He wondered if he should leave again, but now she was probably awake anyways. So he waited.

She opened the door, obviously she had been sleeping. She blinked, trying to get used to the bright light in the hallway. "What's up? Did something happen?"

"No, everything's okay." He answered softly.

"Okay." She repeated slowly.

"Yeah."

Silence.

Then she moved back into her room, at the same time opening the door wider. When he did not understand what she wanted she tilted her head to the right and smiled softly. "Are you going to enter or do you want to stay there for the rest of the night?"

Now he had his answer. He followed her in and watched her closing the door behind him. His heart was beating fast in his chest, he had never been so close to the realization of his most secret dreams.

"Did I wake you up?" He asked while his eyes followed her to her bed.

"Kind of." She replied and winked. "I was about to fall asleep."

"Sorry… I didn't mean to."

"You can't expect someone to be asleep at four AM." She said smirking. She now sat on the edge of the bed, slipping her bare feet out of the white plush slippers. Then she skid further on the mattress and sat cross legged on the blanket. Getting somehow nervous she began to play with the strap of the white spaghetti top she wore.

"Do you want me to leave?" He asked insecure.

She shook her head. "No. I want you to stay."

This was all he needed. He walked over to her and stopped not before his knees hit the bed. He took a deep breath to clear his head before he placed his hand on her cheek.

She shut her eyes and leaned her face into his touch. When he ran his thumb over her lips she gasped softly.

Touching her felt even better than he had imagined. Her lips were soft and he wanted nothing more than to kiss them. Slowly he leaned forward and brushed his lips over her forehead, then south to the tip of her nose, finally they found their destination and met her lips in uncountable soft kisses.

After some time he pulled away from her and she opened her eyes again. A bright smile flashed over her lips. He felt so relieved, he had never felt so free… finally the wall around his heart had broken down.

Sara slipped under the covers and he circled the bed to lie down on the other side. As soon as he lay next to her she turned on her side, facing him. She slowly reached out for his chest and ran her hand over the muscles of his shoulders. He also turned on his side and slipped his arm around her waist. He knew they wouldn't sleep with each other tonight, they both were not ready to take this step, they were still too overwhelmed by the fact that finally their feelings had been admitted. But nevertheless it was hard to control his breathing. The unknown but wonderful closeness to her was something he had always dreamed about, but never expected to happen.

She leaned her head against his chest and her arm slipped around his body. She softly ran her hand over his back and then pressed her body closer to his. He felt how fast her heart was beating and he knew that also for her this was the moment in which her dreams came true. But soon her heartbeat slowed down and her breathing got more regular.

Now when she was asleep in his arms he allowed himself to feel tired. He planted a kiss on the top of her head and without confessing it to himself, he thanked Ecklie that he had allowed him and Sara to go to London to this seminar, that although being incredibly boring, had had such a huge impact on his life.

* * *

THE END

please tell me what you think of this story : )


End file.
